


The Best Part of Waking Up

by vMures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Incest, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures
Summary: Derek is determined to surprise his Mate for Christmas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 26
Kudos: 164
Collections: Teen Wolf fics I love to reread





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> For my dear friend Green. Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Huge thanks go to LadySlytherin, Tootsie2230, pallidvixen, and jackclaw for their encouragement and beta reading. And thanks to the folks on the Steter Discord for enticing me back to writing.

The forest is still dark and quiet as Derek walks up the road that leads to his family's home in the preserve. It is early enough that the sun hasn't even started rising yet. The air is cool enough that if Derek wasn't a werewolf he'd actually need the soft green sweater with finger holes that his roommate had insisted he wear for this. He smiles to himself as he remembers that conversation. 

"Dude, you look fucking adorable in this. All soft and cuddly, especially when you smile and show off those adorable bunny teeth of yours. Are you sure you're a werewolf and not a wererabbit?" Derek had growled a bit at Stiles and flashed his eyes at that line.

"Don't call me dude."

His Polish-American roommate had rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're super scary, Big Bad. But trust me on this, your mate will totally appreciate how this sweater looks on you and how soft and cuddly you look in it. And since you're the main present I couldn't resist putting the charms you asked for on this. _And_ I charmed it so that no one but you can take it off." 

Stiles had given him his most shit eating grin and plonked a Santa hat on his head. It was a good quality one, but still not something that Derek would have chosen to wear on his own. 

Derek laughs as he thinks of his exuberant roommate. Mother Moon knows that Peter and Stiles would probably either hate each other at first sight or get along like a house on fire. Either way the world should probably look out if they ever meet, which they very well might if this goes the way he thinks it might.

He takes a deep breath and clenches the straps on his backpack as he approaches the house. He's walked from town because he doesn't want the sound of an engine from an unexpected car waking up the household. He isn't supposed to be home this Christmas. His mom had expected him to stay with the Stilinski pack in New York, but they knew and understood his yearning to be with his mate and had decided to help him make that happen.

He carefully steps up to the door and prays that the charms Stiles put on his house key and the Santa hat hold. Given the power of Stiles's spark, it'd be unlikely that they won't, but Derek can't help but be nervous. The hat is charmed to cover his own scent as well as work as a personal silence bubble — muffling his steps, breath, and heartbeat. The charms on the key mute the sound of the door opening. 

The door opens silently and the only sounds he can hear are those of a sleeping household. He walks quietly into the kitchen and sets a small wolf dressed as Santa on the island counter space before using a claw to draw a drop of blood and activate the wider muffling charms on the ridiculous ornament. Stiles had assured him that this would create a bubble of privacy that would cover the entire room it was activated in. Derek never thought he'd be thankful for his friend and roommate's mischievous tendencies and love of pranking. But right now it is really coming in handy.

He trusts that the charms will hold and moves to the fancy coffee machine and starts making Peter's favorite. While that is brewing he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Peter. He knows that Peter keeps his phone near him just in case. And since Stiles had helped them come up with a way to exchange small gifts and messages without others knowing, Peter shouldn't be too confused by the message. 

_Stiles helped me put together a present for you. It's in the kitchen._

Derek smiles after he hits send and sets about making another cup of coffee for himself. He knows no one will think much of Peter getting up early and moving about the house. Despite his reputation for being prissy and spoiled, Peter is actually one of the earlier risers in the family. Especially on Christmas since he likes to try to get some quiet time before the chaos of the day.

Derek listens to the sounds of Peter moving about and finishes prepping their coffees, moving them to the breakfast counter that faces the kitchen door. Once that is done he moves back to his backpack and retrieves two packages — one small carefully wrapped box and what looked to be a medium sized tube wrapped a bit like a British Christmas cracker. He sets the tube on the counter with the coffee cups. He moves to lean against the counter, trying not to clutch the small box too tightly, before nervously setting it on the counter with the other present.

He hears Peter pause just outside the kitchen door and it takes all he has to keep still. It's been years since he's seen Peter in person. Not since his mom first realized that he and Peter were potential mates and sent him away to finish high school and college in New York. He knows that she was hoping he'd meet what she considered a more suitable mate during that time, but he knows Peter is his _one and only_. What really pisses him off is that it wasn't even the familial connection that his mom found unsuitable, as such bonds were not unheard of in the werewolf community. No, it was that she didn't approve of her left hand as his mate, because his mom had always been weird about Peter. But that's okay, Peter was _his_ and Stiles had helped him find a solution. 

His hand tightens slightly on the box and he breathes deeply as the door starts to open, keeping his eyes glued to the moving door. He can't help but grin as a sleepy Peter shuffles into the kitchen, his hair tousled from sleep and still in his pajamas, looking soft in a way he rarely allowed others to see. The door clicks softly shut behind Peter. It's easy to spot the moment Peter registers his presence. 

"Derek?" His face is so hopeful and one hand reaches out as if to touch, "Did Stiles figure out how to send a projection? It looks so real." 

Derek can feel his heart clench and steps forward, one hand reaching up to remove the Santa hat and it's charms. "No, Peter, I'm really here. Stiles gave me some charms to let me sneak in, and to ward the kitchen for privacy. Come here, we can use a drop of your blood to set the rest of the ward so that no one else can bother us for a bit. This morning is for us." 

Derek grabs Peter's hand and tugs him over to the ridiculous wolf ornament, though Peter makes it a bit more challenging by trying to wrap himself around Derek like an octopus. 

"You're really here." Peter drags his nose along the back of Derek's neck, breathing deeply. 

"I really am, babe." Derek runs a hand soothingly down one of the arms wrapped around him. "Now give me your hand for a second." 

Derek carefully pricks one of Peter's fingers and squeezes a drop of blood onto the wolf ornament. Like before the drop disappears when it hits the ornament, and Derek can feel the shift in the air that indicates the ward is complete. Smiling, he turns to face Peter, hands moving to cup his mate's face. 

"Merry Christmas, my love," Derek smiles as he takes in his mate, "I brought you presents."

Peter leans in, lips hovering just over Derek's. "Best Christmas present ever." 

Derek isn't sure which of them moved forward to complete the kiss, but he's very happy that one of them did. He leans back against the counter, widening his stance a little and pulling Peter closer. 

"Missed you so much." Peter presses more kisses along Derek's jaw and nuzzles his neck again, breathing in Derek's scent as if he was reminding himself that Derek was actually there in his arms and not a figment of his imagination. Derek can't resist nuzzling him back, just as happy to finally have Peter in his arms. 

"Our coffee is going to get cold at this rate, and you still need to open your presents." Derek murmurs between kisses. 

"Let it get cold, sweetheart. The only present I really want is right here in front of me." Peter's hands tighten ever so slightly on Derek's hips before shifting up and under Derek's sweater. "Although, I suppose I shouldn't unwrap this present in such a public space. Although, didn't you mention a ward, darling?"

Peter leans back a little, leering just a bit, before he began pushing up Derek's sweater. Derek laughs and stills Peter's hands. 

"We can get to that unwrapping later, but you should open your other presents first. The ward will hold for a while, but I'd like you to open these presents before the rest of the house wakes up and we have to deal with them trying to break the ward." Derek shifts a bit, and tries not to whine as he moves out of Peter's arms. He reminds himself that it won't be for long, but they best get a move on things. If everything goes as he hopes it will, they may actually be gone before the rest of the family wakes up. 

He picks up the smaller present and takes a deep breath as he turns back to Peter. "I know that Mom refuses to believe that we are true mates, but _I know_ that you are it for me." Derek hands Peter the small box, and nods at him to open it.

Peter rips the wrapping off the box, and opens it gaping at the leather and platinum wrist cuffs contained within. His head snaps up to look between Derek and the box, before practically whispering "Darling, are you sure?"

"I know that mom will never approve, but I don't care. _You're all I want_." 

Derek steps closer and gently takes the box before reciting the traditional words. "Mother moon smiled upon us and gifted us with one another. Shadow and light, meant to dance eternally together. Two parts of a whole. One cannot exist without the other. I offer these physical representations of our connection so that all in the world, mundane or other, can see that we belong to one another. Do you accept this promise of matehood?"

"Yes, my darling." Peter's eyes are wet as he nods and offers the traditional reply, "I would be so honored and hope that you accept my promise in return. May Mother moon smile upon us and the Wild Hunt destroy those who would dare to keep us apart."

Both are misty-eyed and grinning as they take turns putting the cuffs on each others left wrist where the mating bites would be placed during their mating ceremony. 

After putting his cuff on Derek's wrist, Peter pulls Derek close and leaning his forehead against his mates murmurs, "Our Alpha will not accept this, sweetheart. Even though we've made the official promise, she will do her best to undo it." Peter shifts so he can look Derek in the eye, "I have some leads on other packs we might join, or even rouge alphas we could go after, but I have to know if you are ready to leave your pack."

"How can I stay with an alpha that wants to use us for political advantage and refuses to let two of her pack — two of her _family_ — be happy together? Stiles' could easily tell that we were true mates, not just potentials, but Mom refused to let Deaton perform the test. As far as I am concerned, she abandoned us first." Derek leans in to kiss his mate before pulling back and grinning at him.

"As to leads, I think you should open your second present before we get too far ahead of ourselves." Derek reaches over and grabs the tube, handing it to Peter who raises an eyebrow at him before ripping the brightly colored paper off. Inside he finds what looks almost like a very short poster tube. He uncaps it and slides its contents out, finding carefully rolled parchment paper. The sort used in interpack and supernatural treaties. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter unrolls the parchment and begins reading. His eyebrows climbing higher as he reads. Derek shifts so that he is holding Peter from behind, hooking his chin over his mate's shoulder.

"Is this…" Peter's voice trails off and Derek smirks. It's not often he sees his mate at a loss for words. 

"It's exactly what it appears to be, an offer to join the Stilinski pack in New York. They would even be happy to accept you as a left-hand if that is a role you wish to keep. Or you could find another role, they're a remarkably adaptable group."

Peter turns a stunned face to Derek, "They'd be willing to go to war for us? Because I can't see Talia letting this go lightly." 

Derek can't help smirking as he replies, "And how much support do you think she'll get when it comes out that she tried to separate true mates? Plus, they have Stiles. Between the two of you, the war would be over before it ever had a chance to start."

Peter laughs and hugs Derek, lifting him off his feet. "You really are my mate — my beautiful, sneaky wolf. So do you have a plan for getting us out of here without sparking world war three?"

"Well if you're willing to let Stiles help you sneak in and get your stuff later, then we can each add a drop of blood to the official offer, and read the acceptance at the bottom to activate the return charms Stiles placed on it." Derek refuses to call it a portkey, no matter how accurate that description might be. "Once we're gone, the ward will drop. So if anyone is up, they'll be able to get into the kitchen. But we'll be long gone." Derek grins and quirks an eyebrow at his mate, silently asking him his thoughts.

"Mmm, that should work just fine, darling. Although I don't suppose we'll appear somewhere where I could put on something more important for a first meeting with our new pack?" Peter gestures to his pajamas and quirks an eyebrow at Derek, who laughs.

"We should appear back in the apartment I share with Stiles. Though there is always the chance that Stiles will be a brat and have us appear in the middle of the pack house." Derek shrugs, "But he knows how important today is to me, and he's a closet romantic. So I think we'll just end up back at the apartment."

"Well, then I guess there's no sense in waiting around. Did you want to do the honors, or should I start?" Peter pops a claw and gestures at the unrolled parchment. 

Derek grins at him, and leans into to kiss him again. "Before we go, let me just grab my bag." 

He takes a thick white envelope, one that almost looks like a wedding invitation, and places it so that it is leaning against the forgotten coffee cups. He picks up the ridiculous wolf ornament and tucks it back in his bag. Then places the bag on one shoulder, clasps one of Peter's hands in his, and offers his other to be pricked by a claw. He then offers a claw to Peter. Once both their blood has been absorbed by the parchment, they carefully read the words of acceptance.

"We, Derek Allen Hale and Peter Daniel Hale, chosen and true mates, seek refuge and sanctuary with the Stilinski Pack of New York. We accept their kind offer to join the pack and submit ourselves to their emissary for approval."

There is a flash of light and when it fades all that is left are two cold cups of coffee, remnants of wrapping paper, and a fancy white envelope neatly addressed to Alpha Hale.


End file.
